


Think of It as an Upgrade

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: "Could you do mercy having to tell her s/o that they need a prosthetic but instead of being sad they're excited"





	Think of It as an Upgrade

“Angela, you need to sleep. You have done all you can,” Genji told Mercy softly as he rested a hand on her shoulder. She furiously shook her weary head and gripped your hand tighter. Fat tears relentless slid down her cheeks and her eyes were fixated on the spot where your arm once was.

“But what if I could have done more?” she replied with a shaking breath. She reached forward and gently stroked your face, heart jumping when your eyes suddenly fluttered open at her touch. A weak smile graced your features and at that the weight of her failure crashed over her once again. Her chest tightened and it became hard to breath. She hung her head in shame and took a moment to try and regain her composure.

“I shall leave you two to…discuss matters. Good to have you back (Y/N),” Genji said before turning and leaving, giving Angela’s shoulder a comforting squeeze before he departed.

“How are you feeling?” she finally managed, pulling a hand away to wipe away her tears.

“Ange, I think you’ve pumped me with enough drugs to make sure I can’t feel a thing. Like…ever,” you replied, trying your best to give her hand a small squeeze. You tried pushing yourself up with your free hand but found it wouldn’t move. “Damn, angel, how strong is that morphine?”

“It is not the painkiller, Liebling. I… it’s… I’m so sorry,” she sobbed.

Your eyebrows knitted together is confusion and you looked over to see the remnants of your arm wrapped in bandages and now ending above your elbow. You could have sworn you could feel your fingers moving but your eyes assured you otherwise. The silence hung heavy while you tried to wrap your head around this before it was finally permeated by Angela.

“I cannot begin to understand how difficult this is for you but no matter what, I will stand by your side. That is, of course, only if you wish that of me. Given how I have already failed-“

“When do I get a badass arm?” you interrupted, looking over at her in excitement rather than sadness or anger. You had skipped the other four stages and launched straight into acceptance, much to Angela’s surprise.

“Entschuldigung?!”

“I kinda want one like Genji’s but with a bit of a twist, can I help design it?”

Angela looked at you in complete shock and awe, opening and closing her mouth but unable to form words. She finally nodded and you flashed a bright smile at her.

“Angela, I know you did all you could. And I know it would have been a lot worse if I didn’t have the most brilliant doctor treating me. I may have lost an arm but it looks like I’m just getting an upgrade.”


End file.
